After the Storm
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Now that the battle is over, Gray finally gives Juvia his answer while Jellal acknowledges how precious his relationship with both Erza and now Wendy has become. (Gruvia/Jerza Wendy) (Final Season-EP 50) (Fluff) (Birthday Fic)


**Hello, everyone.**

**Can you believe that Fairy Tail is technically over? It's really sad, but at the same time I'm glad we still got the 100yq (and the Gruvia in it is so good ****omg)**

**Also, just because we aren't getting new episodes doesn't mean there won't be new stories. I plan on continuing to write about FT and Gruvia for as long as it feels right. Therefore, you can expect a lot more content coming from me.**

**In any case, this short story came to me while watching episode 50 and I am dedicating it to ShadyHydra The Shrek Queen from Tumblr since it was her birthday 2 days ago (when I finished this fic but was too lazy to post it).**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Juvia watched in amazement as the Fairy Sphere glowed brighter after Meredy sensory linked everyone. She let out a relieved sigh once Acnologia stopped trying to get out and stood motionless while his body started to disintegrate.

Soon enough, he was completely gone; as if he'd never been there in the first place. No more threats to their lives, no more obstacles to overcome.

The battle was finally over.

Then, just after Acnologia vanished into nothingness, 7 glowing cylinders appeared in different parts of Hangeon Port.

The brightness quickly disappeared to reveal the dragon slayers, looking exhausted but alive.

There were collective shouts coming from their friends and loved ones that mixed together in a something symphony.

"It's over." Juvia whispered, smiling upon watching Gajeel and Levy share a passionate kiss.

"Juvia…" The call of her name was so soft it made her heart skip a beat.

The water mage looked away from her best friend and towards Gray's usually indifferent face.

"Yes, my love?" She offered him a bright smile, but he seemed to be too concentrated on whatever he was about to say.

"I…" He took in a deep breath, but no words came out afterwards.

It was clear that he was nervous, thus her heart started beating faster once she considered the possibilities. Was he finally about to say the words she had been waiting so long to hear?

"I just…" Gray cleared his throat, but again nothing came out.

Rolling his eyes, the ice mage took action instead. Closing the distance between them, he cupped her cheeks then suddenly he was leaning in.

It all happened so fast that by the time she registered that he was actually kissing her, he had already pulled away.

"Gray…" Juvia stared at him; unable to form coherent words.

"My answer." He said and as soon as the meaning of his words clicked in, she smiled softly.

Then; wasting no time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close for another kiss.

He didn't complain, instead embracing her and closing what little distance there was between them now.

For a few blissful moments, they forgot about the world and simply focused on the love they shared.

* * *

From across the Hargeon, Erza was watching the couple with a proud smile until she heard someone call her name.

Turning to the right, she spotted Jellal walking towards her, an equally bright smile upon his face. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm glad it's over."

"Yes." He was right in front of her now and she wanted nothing more than to embrace him.

However, she knew this would only make it harder. They had an agreement, after all.

"Are _you_ okay?" Jellal worriedly surveyed her face.

"I am now." It was true. Knowing that the battle was finished and he was safe, her heart was finally at ease.

There was a moment of silence once her mind wandered but Erza was quickly pulled back into reality once strong arms suddenly wrapped around her.

She couldn't believe it was happening. He was actually hugging her instead of pushing her away like expected.

_Had he somehow managed to read her mind? How did he know that this was exactly what she had needed?_

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tightening his arms around her.

"You don't have to apologise." Erza told him; honest.

She had already promised to wait until he was ready, after all.

"I shouldn't have been so reckless." Remembering how terrified she had been when he had fought Acnologia, her body tensed.

* * *

"You shouldn't."

"I promise I will value my life from now on." He'd better.

"Good." They stayed in this comfortable embrace for a while, until their ears picked up a familiar voice.

_"__It's no problem."_ The couple immediately pulled apart, eyes widening.

"Wendy." Jellal watched once Erza turned around, brown eyes searching for the young dragon slayer.

Finding the aforementioned girl who was currently healing Gajeel's wounds; he smiled. "She's safe."

"Wendy!" The re-quip mage yelled before suddenly sprinting towards Wendy.

Jellal decided to follow her at a slower pace, taking this time to also look for his comrades from Crime Sorciere.

Once certain that they were all safe, he rushed after Erza; arriving by her side just as she knelt down to hug Wendy.

He smiled once the young girl let out a surprised gasp while Gajeel complained and Levy laughed at him.

However, it soon turned bittersweet once Jellal's mind wandered to dangerous hopes of a future in which they might have a family of their own.

_Why does my brain insist on hurting me?_

"I was so worried about you." Erza's voice brought him back to reality; she had pulled apart from the hug.

"Are you sure you're alright, Wendy?" He asked before the young girl could say anything.

"Yes, I'm fine." Wendy offered him a soft smile. Then, she furrowed her brows. "But what about you?"

He offered a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay."

Erza brought Wendy into her arms again before glancing up at him; that soft smile he adored back on her face.

Jellal was a little surprised when she extended a hand but he took it without hesitation; letting her pull him down into the hug.

As his arms wrapped around the two girls, he realised that he already had a family in the two of them.

_And I will do whatever it took to ensure that I deserve it._

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Did you enjoy Gray's confession here? I've read so many times how he's a man of actions more than words, so it made sense that he'd kiss her instead of telling her his feelings.**

**Also, am i the only one obsessed with the Jerza + Wendy family? They're so adorable!**

**I hope everyone has a great day ;)**


End file.
